Kathleen Ryan
Kathleen Ryan is sometimes credited as "Kathy Ryan." She has, on numerous occasions, been referred to as "Marauder Girl." She is the author of the Amanda storyline, featured on the preface of almost any Mage book since the first edition core manual, and author of the whole Marauders part of the original The Book of Madness. Phil Brucato says about her that: "Of all the figures in Mage: The Ascension’s pantheon, Kathleen Ryan deserves the brightest praise." (http://roguecouncil.multiply.com/journal/item/21) Kathleen's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Credits Additional Concepts & Visual Contributor * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) Additional Design * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook Additional Material * 1993: : "Beyond the Tapestry" Author * 2004/March 1: (Prologue) * 2000/December: '' * ''1999: * 1997/May: * 1997/March: MTAs: Euthanatos Tradition Book * 1996/October: MTAs: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1996/August: * 1995: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition * 1994/October: * 1994/June 10: * 1993/August: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook Border Design * 1996: MTAs: Technocracy: Void Engineers Cover Design * 1996: '' * ''1995: MTAs: Hidden Lore Design Contributor * 1995: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition * 1993/August: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook Editor * 1993/August: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook Graphic Design *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Face of Death Interior Artist * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1994/October: Layout and Typesetting * 1997: '' * ''1995: * 1995: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition * 1995: MTAs: Technocracy: New World Order "MarauderGirl has taken over your book, Brian. Malicious giggle..." * 1995: * 1994/December: * 1994/December: MTAs: Sons of Ether Tradition Book * 1994/October: * 1994/August 13: MTAs: Technocracy: Iteration X *Vampire: The Masquerade's Los Angeles by Night *Wraith: The Oblivion's Haunts *''1994/December'': *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Sea of Shadows *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith Players Guide Playtester * 1993/August: Mage: The Ascension's Mage: The Ascension Rulebook *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook Prelude * 1999/January: MTAs: Tales of Magick: Dark Adventure * 1998/January: MTAs: Technomancer's Toybox Production Assistant * 1993/August: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook Special Thanks * 1998/November 19: : Kathleen "Amanda" Ryan, who was there through it all. * 1997/September: : Kathy "Third Time's the Charm" Ryan, for returning to the fold. Welcome back, Marauder Girl! * 1997/July: MTAs: Order of Hermes Tradition Book * 1996/August: : Kathy "Veteran of the Psycho Ward" Ryan, for digging herself into Freelance Hell. * 1996: MTAs: Technocracy: Void Engineers: Kathy "Dropjaw" Ryan, for the look she gave Phil's inheritance proposal. * 1994/December: : Kathy "Slumber Two" Ryan, for being the co-planner for the get-together from hellllllllll. * 1994/August 13: MTAs: Technocracy: Iteration X: Kathy "Ananasi" Ryan, for her late night encounter with the B.F.S. and her multitude of offspring. * 1994: MTAs: Akashic Brotherhood Tradition Book: Kathy "Wyld Thang" Ryan, for putting her dark side down on paper where it belongs. Category:Artists Ryan, Kathleen Ryan, Kathleen Ryan, Kathleen